


Empty spaces

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season six, Keller survived the fall and is coming back. Toby deals with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty spaces

Em City is getting repopulated, slowly but surely. Grey busses transporting the prisoners back from their temporary homes. It looks the same as it ever did, but some of its residents, mostly Aryan are dead. Schillinger died in the play that dare not speak its name, courtesy of a shank labeled with love by Keller. Keller’s been at hospital for months to recover from injuries sustained during his fall, following a heated argument with Beecher. One of in a long line of altercations between the two lovers-slash-enemies. The Romeo and Juliet of Em City.  
Ryan O’Reily surveys his cell, empty now without Cyril. His new cellmate is a quiet Latino, Vasquez something or other. He’s in the tit trade with Torquemada and Ryan. Gloria will be returning soon. He lets it be enough. It has to be.

*

Beecher’s new podmate is a tall, quiet man who slaughtered his family in their sleep. Any attempt at conversation is shot down by an intimidating glare. Oh please. Toby survived Schillinger and fucked a serial killer. He hopes the man will be transferred to Death Row soon. It’ll reopen in a matter of days. So he’s waiting patiently. Chris. He can’t help but wait for Chris too, despite all that has happened. He just wants to see his face again.

*

The man, Purvis, smiles at him for the first time ever. What the fuck.

“I’m outta here,” he says. “Death Row. Can’t wait to meet my maker”. Beecher sighs. Another loony. Good thing he’ll be gone soon.

*

Sister Pete asks him to come see her.  
“I´m leaving Tobias,” she says.  
“Leaving?”  
“Another prison. It’s time. But I had to say goodbye to you. Will you be alright?” Her eyes are warm.  
“Sure. Whatever,” he says far too casually.  
“I know Chris is coming back. Will you be okay with that?” After everything.  
“Yes. I will be,” he sighs.  
“Be careful Tobias.”  
“Aren’t I always?” he asks.

*

Purvis leaves on a Monday. Toby is happy to see him go. He thinks of asking McManus to put Chris back with him. He’s had the time to think, without anyone to question his ideas. As he walks up to McManus’ office, escorted by Murphy his heart skips a beat. It’s funny how little has changed.

“You want me to put Keller with you? With your history?” asks Tim incredulously.  
“Yeah, I know. But I’ve forgiven him. I had to. I can’t live in the past. I’ll be here a long time and I need every ally I can get.”  
“Alright. But if you fight again he’s out.”  
“We won’t. We’ll be good,” says Toby without knowing if it’s true. He really doesn’t care anymore. Better the devil you know than a million horned ones you don’t.

*

Keller comes back to Em City on a warm day, not that the heat is so apparent inside. First he gets to see McManus. What a welcome wagon.  
“Beecher wants you to be his cellmate again,” says Tim, sighing audibly.  
Keller’s face brightens. He smiles a little. The stony façade has cracked just for a moment.  
“I take it you have no problem with that”  
“None. Do it,” he says.

*

Keller surveys his surroundings. A lot of new faces. Some new Aryans to contend with, a new leader for the Wiseguys. Only one face really matters though. He’s guided to the pod by Murphy. “Take care now” says Murphy. “No fighting and no fucking. Well at least try not to make it too obvious” he adds, remembering who he’s dealing with.  
As he leaves Toby hops down from his bunk. He looks at Chris for the first time in months. “I missed you” he says. “This seat’s not taken” he adds and motions Keller to the bottom bunk. Chris dumps his scant belongings there and looks at Toby with dark eyes.  
“You wanted me back with you?” he says.  
“Yes. I’ve done a lot of thinking while you were away. There hasn’t been a second when I didn’t miss you. Well, maybe when I wanted to strangle you. “  
Chris reaches for him instinctively.  
“No. Not now. What did Murphy just say? Wait til lights out.”  
Chris falls back, his face slightly flushed and his breaths coming harder.

“Lights out it is” he says. “Christ, I fucking missed you baby.”  
“I know. I need you with me,” Toby adds and remembers why he’s doing this. He needs Chris more than he ever thought possible. Seeing him in the flesh only makes that more obvious. There’s no one else like him. No one who’s ever brought him such pleasure and subjected him to such danger. He has to force himself not to wrap his arms around him.

After lights out Keller is on him in matter of seconds, pushing him down on the lower bunk and pawing at his clothes. Toby remembers how long it’s been. Years. Every single one of them suffused with dread and longing. He doesn’t resist, just lets Chris have what he wants, what they both need to reaffirm their connection. Chris lips are on his, and he’s demanding entry. The kiss is bruising and draining, hands are scratching at his skin. Chris moves back and whispers, “I love you. I love you so fucking much”.  
“I know. I forgive you. “ Not I love you, not yet. Chris will take whatever he can. They fuck urgently and a little too noisily but no one disturbs them. The ever-present Em City audience whistles and applauds. It’s on again, not that it ever was off.  
‘Fucking Beecher and fucking Keller are at it again,” mutters Ryan to Vasquez. “Won’t get any sleep now”  
“Who are they?” asks Vasquez who really ought to listen to the Jungle telegraph more often.  
“How long have you got?” asks Ryan.  
“A lifetime.”’  
“Once upon a time there was a lawyer who drank too much, and on the other side of town there was a biker and someone decided they should meet,” begins Ryan.  
Cyril is gone, but he can still spin a yarn for a captive audience. The story of lawboy and K-boy and their marvelous adventures over the frigging rainbow. A story in many acts containing broken bones, shankings and sodomy. Live and uncensored from Em City.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this unused prompt from Oz Parole board.
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher / Keller  
> Keyword/Phrase: 'This place isn't taken'  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: A S. 7 where, as TF said last year, Beecher would forgive Keller. He returns from the hospital to Em City shortly after the others return from several prisons.


End file.
